Silent Andrew
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: Born underground into a world he never wanted to be a part of. Blamed for the death of his father at infancy. And born with no voice box. Andrew's life is hell, but will there be a turning point?


I do not own Slenderman, the entity or mythos. I only own Andrew. Please enjoy. I consider Andrew to be my greatest story ever.

* * *

><p>It was calm and cold day in the month of February. However, one place couldn't be enjoying the day. An illegal lab hidden in the United States capital itself, right under President Clinton's nose. This lab was illegal for one reason alone.<p>

They preformed experiments that involved cloning humans. Cloning humans, as most know, is the only thing that has ever been made illegal worldwide. Of course, this was only made illegal worldwide after cloning technology was made possible. Those who had built the technology were not so willing to give it up. This lab had one goal that they were very close to completing. To clone the greatest dictators and military minds, and use these clones to overthrow the government. The expected finish date would be nineteen years.

This lab was very large and underground, serving as a home to the scientists as well as a place of work and medical treatment. And within this lab was a young woman. She went by the name of Maria Canters. She kept her green eyes hidden behind colored contacts and her long blonde hair in a bun. She was laying in a bed screaming as she entered labor. Her best friend Susan held her had tightly, as Maria's husband was suffering from his own medical problems in another ward. With one final push and a blood curdling scream, Maria watched the doctor hold up a small boy in his arms.

"Andrew...", Maria said with a smile. She took her son from the doctor and cradled the boy in her arms. This was truly a happy day. But that happiness was about to end.

"Maria! Maria!"

Another doctor burst into the room, pale and out of breathe. And this doctor and Maria knew each other well. And Maria also knew that bursting into the room in such a manner could only mean one thing.

"Alex. My husband... Is he...?"

The doctor named Alex hesitantly nodded at her. "I'm afraid so. George's battle with lung cancer reached a bitter end just one minute ago."

Maria knew this would happen eventually when her husband refused to stop smoking but on the day their child was born? Maria couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. But the grief passed quickly and turned to rage. She looked down at Andrew and glared.

"I wish your father and I never had you when we did! If you hadn't made me go into labor, I'd have been able to be there with him to say good bye! I hate you!"

Susan and Alex's eyes widened. They couldn't believe that Maria was blaming her son for the death of her husband. But then again, nobody expected how the next eighteen years play out.

* * *

><p>Twenty three days had passed since the birth of Andrew. Whenever Maria walked by, a dark cloud of rage seemed to follow her. And when she looked at her son, she only glared and hatred flared up in her eyes. Susan didn't let this go unnoticed.<p>

"Maria, you can't blame Andrew for George dying how he did."

The widow gave a huff in response.

"I can, and I shall for the rest of my life."

Alex walked in with Andrew in his arms, and he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Maria, I need to talk to you about Andrew. Did you know he never cries?"

The two women raised an eyebrow at Alex, but he wasn't finished.

"It's true. He never makes a sound other than quiet breathing. Also, when he saw two of my documents that I wrote up for the boss on the status of developing clone fetuses, Andrew wrote it down to perfection and even signed his name on the bottom."

Alex put Andrew down on the floor and held up two identical papers. The only difference was one had the signature of "Alexander Mandel" and the other possessed the name "Andrew Canters", written in perfect cursive.

"A photographic memory, perhaps?"

Susan looked at Maria like she was crazy.

"Are you sure, Maria? I mean, you might be right, but to perfectly copy handwriting and cursive at only 23 days old? That's a bit of a stretch to me."

Maria was about to retort, when she took note of Andrew. He was watching Alex standing up and tried to force himself into a standing position as well. As she stared at this, she figured that perhaps raising Andrew wouldn't be so back after all.

"But for taking my husband's life, you're gonna go through hell, kid", she said softly to herself.

* * *

><p>Exactly one year had passed. Maria leaned against the wall of her room with an evil smirk on her face. Oh, Andrew would not easily survive what she had the doctors put him through. She heard a knock at the door that tore her from her thoughts.<p>

"Come in."

The one knocking at the door was none other than Susan.

"Maria, where's Andrew? I want to dress in casual wear and take him for an ice cream."

Maria sighed at her best friend. She acted more like a mother towards Andrew than Maria herself.

"He's undergoing testing. The doctors are trying to determine what makes him so silent."

Susan nodded in agreement.

"Good idea. It's well passed the time he should have said his first word."

Another knock at the door. This time it was Alex, holding Andrew once again. But this time, Andrew had blood on his tiny body and a stitch on his neck.

Susan gave a horrific gasp as she saw this. "What happened to him?!"

Alex looked as if he didn't want to say, but he did anyway.

"We dissected his neck. And we discovered he lacks a voice box."

Maria raised her eyebrow in a slightly surprised manner.

"No voice box? That's most interesting."

Alex and Susan just stared at Maria. They knew she felt great rage, but to enjoy her son suffering in such a way.

"That scar is now part of him. It'll grow as he does."

Maria barely acknowledged Alex's words.

* * *

><p>"Come, Andrew."<p>

Maria was gesturing to her 11 year old son. Andrew silently followed her, running his finger up and down the scar on his neck. He was not allowed to play with any other children that may be within the lab, though Maria never told her son any reason why. In truth, she was doing it to force Andrew into a life of loneliness until his eighteenth birthday.

"You know Andrew, you would have had a sister when you were seven. Alex and I were dating at that point."

Andrew tilted his head in curiosity, as if wondering why he didn't have a sister. Maria noticed this right away and made her son even worse.

"But once I found out and got her gender confirmed, I had an abortion. I wasn't going to let someone kill my lover a second time. And then I proceeded to have my tubes tied so I could never have another child."

Andrew's eyes widened. He never knew that his mother blamed him for the death of his father. And he didn't know that his mother was the type to get an abortion. He always thought whoever invented or got abortions were no better abominable murderers. But now he saw them as a sign of evil. His mother too. He couldn't have a sister because of his mother and abortions.

"Snap out of it, Andrew. We're here."

Andrew had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice his arrival in the labs. Andrew began to walk around and observe everything. But as he walked around, he looked at several large tubes full of liquid. Something... Solid was in there. When he took a closer look at one of them, he jumped back at what he saw.

A human man. Identical to Adolf Hitler, the Nazi ruler of Germany in the 1930's and early 1940's. What was THAT doing in this place?

"You see, after much convincing on your Aunt's part, I have decided top show you this facility's purpose."

Susan? Susan is the reason Andrew was here?

"You see Andrew, this science lab is dedicated to cloning the greatest world leaders and military minds in all recorded history. Once we've done that, we will overthrow the government and take control of the country."

Andrew looked over at a computer that was nearby. It was open to an empty word document, so Andrew found his way of communicating. He walked over to the computer and started typing.

"Can we consider the clones real people?"

Maria looked at her son with minor surprise. "What do you mean?"

Andrew typed quickly, wanting to get his point across.

"Making fake people is wrong. And if you lie to them and say that the are real, that's worse. Someone has to shut this all down."

The next thing Andrew knew, his cheek was aching and he was on the floor. Maria was glaring at her son, hand still raised to slap a second time if need be.

"Listen. You are still a child, so I will let this first time slide. But right and wrong don't exist. It's all about control and levels of control. Understood?"

Andrew didn't understand at all, but he nodded and stood up. Anything to avoid getting slapped a second time. Maria gave her son an approving nod, but said one final thing sternly.

"If you show that you believe in right or wrong again, I'll kill you. And I mean that with every ounce of my being."

* * *

><p>"I don't care if you don't want to do this, Andrew. You're going through with it."<p>

Andrew's memory from four years ago about what he learned from his mother was still fresh in his head. He did his best to keep it that way. But his mother involving him in these sick and twisted experiments was not something that should be done.

"Maria, are you sure this is a good idea?"

The blonde woman looked at her new husband with a stern look.

"Alex, for the last time, Andrew is perfect for this. His photographic memory will be perfect for seeing if information and personality can be transmitted from a super computer to a body during cloning."

Andrew struggled as he was strapped down to a chair. He didn't want to do this. His green eyes were weary from listening to his mother explain things all night several times. But that weariness went away in an instant when he felt something sharp in the back of his head.

It was overwhelming. So much knowledge entered his head. All known medical discoveries, every historically accurate event, everything. It felt like he was gaining that knowledge for forever, but in reality, it was all forced into his mind within twenty seconds.

Andrew was dripping in sweat with dilated pupils as he felt whatever was in the back of his head removed. He felt bandages covering the spot on his head. After that day, three things were clear to everyone.

First off, personality could not be added to the body in anyway. Andrew's personality had CHANGED, but not to a whole new level. He carried a scalpel wherever he went now and both his scalpel and right arm were always bloody. Andrew probably cut now.

Second, knowledge COULD be added. Whenever he was asked to write something, he wrote information that not even the head scientist knew about until checking to see if his cited sources were correct.

Third, Andrew was a lot more unstable. All his room was covered in scratches made by the scalpel. Several said his mental state would collapse, but Maria never bothered with it. That would come back to haunt her within the next three years

* * *

><p>The alarms were ringing. Everyone was in panic. They were running for one reason.<p>

Andrew.

His mind had fully collapsed after the incident three years ago. But if anything, the collapse had forced him into something similar to the Theta State. Now he was moving much faster and acknowledging every vital weak point on the bodies of the scientists.

"ANDREW! NO! PLEASE ANDREW! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Those were the final words of Susan Parks before Andrew plunged his scalpel straight into her main artery.

Andrew stood up and left her to bleed out when he heard footsteps from behind.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER'S BEST FRIEND!"

Alex ran at his step-son, a gun in his hand.

"YOU NEED TO DIE!"

But when Alex pulled the trigger, the bullet may as well have been moving in slow motion. Andrew ducked the bullet and threw his scalpel. Andrew smirked as it landed squarely between Alex's eyes.

* * *

><p>Nine hours later, only one person was still alive. Maria Canters.<p>

She was in a room littered with tapes and tape recorders. At the end of each day, she recorded the events of note in each day. Here, she was making her final entry.

"Entry number 7760! Andrew's mental state has all but collapsed since the day we plugged him into the super computer! I don't know how many more of us are alive! Please! If someone finds these tapes, turn the to the authorities and have them track down that voiceless monster! The voiceless monster I gave birth to! the voiceless monster who took my husband's life by being born the moment my husband died!"

Suddenly, the door fell off its hinges. There stood Andrew with a smirk that would rival the Devil's playing on his lips and his long, matted black hair was tinted red with blood. But his eyes were NOTHING like what Maria expected. She expected the eyes of a killer. But no.

Andrew's eyes were the eyes of a boy who lacked sanity and wanted revenge. And although Andrew lacked a voice box, Maria read his lips as he took a step forward, mouthing sentences.

_"This is for a life of hell."_

Maria took a step back as Andrew took a step closer to her.

_"This is for letting doctors cut me open at the neck."_

Another step back from Maria and another step closer from Andrew.

_"This is for isolating me from ever having friends."_

Maria attempted to take a step back, but she failed. Her back was literally against the wall, leaving her immobile as Andrew approached her.

_"Most of all, this is for depriving my sister of her life before it even started."_

As he lunged at her with the tenacity of a wild animal, Maria let out one final scream before her blood splattered the walls.

* * *

><p>It had been four months.<p>

An eerie silence was over the labs.

An eerie silence caused by the emptiness of each room.

However, one room was with a person in it. A young boy just eighteen years of age.

Green eyes that seemed void of any sanity.

Brown hair that was matted and fell over his shoulders and upper back.

Pale skinned. Had their been sunlight, this boy would be shining like a ghost.

Barefoot, in only a blood stained lab coat and sweat pants. The lab coat was the only thing left of his mother, so normally he wouldn't be wearing it. But the pungent stench of blood blocked out the smell of that murderer, so he didn't care.

Glasses, glass broken on left side. A memento of his "aunt". He had only killed her so he wouldn't have anything holding him back.

A cigarette in his mouth, smoke in the air. From what he gathered, his father was a smoker who passed away from lung cancer. Luckily, he knew of at least fifty treatments for lung cancer, so he never had to worry of suffering the same fate.

In fact, he knew many things. Martial arts, medical expertise, how to self trigger adrenaline rushes, everything. His brain was the equivalent of a supercomputer, after all.

Andrew Canters was sitting on the floor of a large room, running his right index finger of a scar that stretched from the top left side of his neck to the right side of his chest.

The floor of the room was littered with tapes which all been recorded over a twenty-one year period. But these tapes weren't what would grab the attention of anyone who found this near completely abandoned lab. What WAS the eye grabber were writings.

Yes, writings on the wall written in blood. Andrew had written them himself, and although his didn't think them so, anyone else seeing them would have found them bone chilling.

"The parent of a monster is a monster as well."

"The only God worth worshiping is intelligence."

"Mazes lead to more mazes which lead to self-destruction."

But Andrew ignored these. He stood up and made his way over to the lone computer in the room. A supercomputer that Andrew rigged to have internet access. He calmly typed in a few keys and gave a tiny smirk at those he saw.

A young man, around his late teens/early 20's. Pale white skin, lack of eyelids, face carved into a smile. A knife in his hand, Jeff the Killer certainly had a reputation. But he wasn't Andrew's first target. No. First, Andrew would ensure the justice of Jeff's counterpart.

A young woman Jeff's age, a pale white face, black orifices for eyes. A knife clutched in her hand as well, Jane the Killer would be the first one to be dealt with. Andrew stood up and began to leave, pausing only to look down in the center of the room.

Compared to the three phrases mentioned above, this one was the final one that was the REAL eye grabber. Written on the floor directly in front of Andrew in all capital letters, this one could only be described as something that was beautiful and poetic in the darkest way possible.

"SILENCE IS ALL THAT AWAITS THE WORLD, FOR THE NEXT LIFE IS AN ILLUSION MADE TO HIDE ETERNAL NOTHINGNESS."

* * *

><p>Review if you wanna see the sequel and if you like this. Like I said, I consider Andrew my greatest OC and story yet, and would very much like to show the sequel. Ciao!<p> 


End file.
